The Newsie
by QueensNewsies
Summary: She ain't nothin' special, that's what Blink said when newsies tried ta hurt me or somethin'. But 'cording to Jack, I am special an' he knows it.
1. Chapter 1

**It's about time I end up publishing this. This is the third time I've done it, but I'm finally happy with it, and I've got everything sorted out**.

**Disclaimer: Disney/Kenny Ortega owns Newsies and everything with it. I own Charlie, Rabbit and the Queens gang, thought Mr Ortega owns the idea of the Queens gang, since he hasn't ever named anyone from it.**

* * *

><p>"Hiya Charlie!"<p>

I shrieked, throwing the plate I'd been washing up in the air. I froze and watched as it spun around in the air, flipping over, before time sped up and it smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Charlie, what's all that…Oh for pete's sake." I looked up as James stormed towards me, his hands curling into fists. "That's the fourth time this week Charlie! If ya ain't so much good, I'd have chucked ya out months ago. Now clean dis up and git outta here for the afternoon!" I nodded mutely and started hunting for the broom before sweeping the shards into a pile near the back door.

"When are ya gonna stop snoopin' round and come out and greet me like a polite boy?" I asked, blowing a piece of hair out of my face before hunting around for a cloth or something to wrap the broken plate up in. I looked up and glared as my best friend came into view, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry ya got scolded Charlie, really." He said. "I didn't mean ta get ya in trouble, I'se just wanted ta say hi." He looked so sad, with his one good eye pleading for forgiveness, that I sighed and leaned against my broom.

"S'all right. Things happen." I muttered, looking down at my boots. "Sides, you heard him, it ain't the first time." I managed a small smile but Blink didn't buy it for a minute.

"Youse nearly finished so come out when ya done and have sommit ta eat." He said, resting his hand over the broom. "It'll be here when ya get back." I sagged and untied my apron before reluctantly following Blink out of the kitchen.

"You know, I just realised something." I said as he sat down and pulled out another chair.

"What's that? Now don't think too hard on it." He teased, his eye twinkling merrily. I stuck my tongue out and he chuckled.

"You ain't trying to get me ta leave Tibby's. That's what." I stole a couple of his chips and shoved them in my mouth before he could steal them back. He scowled and I finally looked around the room before rolling my eyes.

"Are all of your friends prone ta staring competitions?" I asked, leaning back and jamming my cap over my eyes. "Coz I'm getting a roomful of eyeballs right now. An' I don't like it." Blink looked up and grinned.

"Heya Jack! C'mere, I want ya ta meet someone." He called, waving his arm. A tall boy unfolded himself from a table and ambled over, his black cowboy hat swinging gently from his back.

"Watcha got dere?" He asked and Blink gestured to me.

"Jack dis is my friend Charlie, Charlie, dis is Jack Kelly. 'Member dat newsie I was tellin' ya about, the Cowboy?" He introduced us and I nodded in recognition.

"Yeah, he snogged that Jacobs girl in front of all of youse." I said before holding out a hand. Jack shook it before sitting down opposite me.

"Youse a goil?" He asked, staring at me. "So why cut ya hair?" Blink choked on his food and I sniggered as the boys both behind and in front of us swivelled to stare at me even more.

"Yosue a goil?" One asked, leaning over. "Tank God fo' dat." His friends laughed and I scowled before standing up.

"I'm gonna head back Blinky." I said, dropping a penny on the table. "I'll see ya when ya mates ain't so rude." I glared at the one who had made that remark before stomping off, nearly flinging the door off as I stepped into the crowded Manhattan road. I shoved my hands in my pockets and started wandering around, looking at all the places. Being cooped up in Tibby's kitchen all day and most nights, I didn't get a lot of time to see Manhattan, but I knew most of it thanks to Blink. After a while, the sun started to set, and I ended up at the Horace Greeley statue.

* * *

><p>"Hey, youse Charlie right?" I looked down and groaned, letting my head fall back against Mister Greeley's metal arm.<p>

"Yeah I am. Whattaya want?" I asked, sitting up. The boy, small and dark skinned, shifted form foot to foot.

"Blink said ya don't got anywhere ta sleep. So Jack said ya can sleep wit' us at da Lodge." He said, rubbing his neck. I rolled my eyes and jumped down, tugging my cap over my face, before shoving my hands deep into my pockets.

"Alright. Just fo' tonight then I'm gone." I said, following the boy. "I ain't gonna spend no more time than possible in the company of hormonal boys." The kid screwed up his face and snorted.

"We ain't that bad." He said. "I'm Boots, by the way. An' Jack or Mister Kloppman'll set ya up with a differen' room." I nodded and we quickened our pace as it started to rain gently. "C'mon, it's just down here." He said, pulling me down Duane Street, as the rain started to get heavier. We veered sideways suddenly and pelted into the doorway of the Newsboys Lodge House. Boots double over, panting heavily, while I took my cap off and shook my hair out. Droplets of water sprayed everywhere and Boots yelped before bursting into laughter.

"Ya hair!" He wheezed out. "Ya hair gone all fluffy an' everything." I snorted and cuffed him over the head before unbuttoning my shirt and letting it hang freely.

"C'mon, Jack'll be up in da bunkroom." He said, still chuckling at me. I scowled at him and jammed my hat, still dripping, back onto my head before storming behind him.

"Hey Jack, I gots Charlie!" Boots announced before making his way to what I presumed to be his bunk. "Youse oughtta see her hair without that cap." He sniggered and I debated throwing my boot at him but settled for a glare instead.

"Shut ya trap Boots." I growled before leaning against the door frame. The kid stuck his tongue out at me and I retaliated with an interesting hand gesture before looking up as Jack moved towards me.

"Heya Charlie." He said. "Ise know we got off ta a bad start so hows about we make it up ta ya?" He offered. I shrugged and he took it as an invitation to continue. "Take a sleep here tonight and I got some clean clothes for ya, well Rabbit does." He turned his head and called out to the poker game going on over at Blink's bed, and a small boy detached himself from it, a cigarette dangling lazily from his lips.

"Rabbits, dis is Charlie. Charlie dis is Rabbit." I blinked as Rabbit got closer and he smirked. He wasn't all that small really, only coming up to Jack's shoulder.

"I'se Rabbit." He said, sticking out a hand. "Dis lug's unfortunate sister." Jack elbowed her in the head and she punched him in the ribs before turning back to me, eyebrows raised.

"Youse a girl?" I asked. She nodded and took her cap off, and I watched in jealousy as beautiful blonde hair tumbled down, falling around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I don't advertise it, ya know." She said. "You don't get da respect ya deserve if youse a girl sellin' papes." I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"An' you gotta have da respect she got if ya in Queens." Blink called out, waving. "C'mere Charlie, youse gotta be me lucky charm." I snorted and Rabbit scoffed.

"Coz ya need all da help ya can git aye Blinker?" She shot back before grabbing my wrist. "Not a chance mate, us girls are stickin' tagether." She stuck her tongue out at him and drew me over to the game, sitting me down beside her. "Ain't nobody gonna steal me money now she's here." She declared before lighting up another cigarette.

"I'll roll ya for her." Another boy offered. "Double or nothin' aye?" He touched his cigar to her cigarette and sat back, dodging the swipe she sent at him. "Calm down woman. Bloody cow." I choked at the name and she scowled, standing up.

"You got sommit ta say Race, I'se suggist youse say it." She said. "Udderwise I'll soak it outta ya."

"Hey, Rabbit. Cool it." Jack pushed her back into her seat before taking up some cards.

"Fine. Charlie, dat idiot is my best friend Racetrack." Rabbit said, shuffling the deck. "Youse know Blink already, the kid on eider side o' him is Mush and Snipeshooter, an' da glum an' dumb one is Skittery." Skittery glared at her and she winked at him before turning back to the cards. "Right, whose…" And that's how I ended up as a Manhattan newsie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Check the first chapter for the disclaimer since I'm not doing it every chapter. Shoutsouts below:  
><strong>

**Ealasaid Una: _Thank you very much. _**

**Woo! Epic as shout out list huh? Oh well, can't please everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Up an' at 'em! C'mon. Charlie, Blink up ya get." I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in Blink's chest. "Sell the papes! Carry the Banner! Skittery, Skittery!" I heard Kloppman slap Skittery and he jerked awake.

"I didn't do it." I snorted and finally sat up, stretching, and Blink winced as my back popped. Kloppman carried on waking up the other boys and I stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Ain't nobody gonna come in or I'll soak ya!" I shouted before pumping freezing cold water into a basin. I then promptly dunked my head in, holding myself under until my lungs screamed for air, before rearing back and gasping for air. Someone thumped on the door and I scrambled into my trousers, pulling my undershirt on before opening the door. Skittery and Blink poured in and I barely caught the faded green shirt that Bumlets threw to me. I lazily buttoned it up and pulled my suspenders on before searching for a brush as I listened in to Crutchy and Jack's conversation.

"Try Bottle Alley or da Harbour." Mush offered as Race elbowed him.

"Nah, try Central Park, it's guaranteed." He said before Jack offered another one. Skittery even added in a comment as I gave in and stole the comb off Racetrack before pushing myself between Blink and Crutchy and Mush slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Met dis goil last night!" He winked and I pushed him off before heading back out. I pulled my socks and boots on before jamming my cap on my head and handing Blink his vest. We all thundered down the stairs as Kloppman tried to count us all and I leapt on Blink's back as we headed out into the street.

"Onwards to our doom and da devil Pulitzer!" I cried, pointing in the general direction of the distribution office. The boys all laughed and I jumped down as we all wove throughout the streets before slowing down at the sight of the nun's cart. I slipped my cap off and moved forward, reaching for a bit of bread before tearing it in half as the nun smiled at me. I passed a bit to Tumbler and tore into the bread before swallowing a sip of water passed from Itey.

"Come on, the headlines are waitin' ta be improved." I said as we started to move off. "Youse sellin' wit me taday Tumbler?" The boy shook his head and pointed at Skittery.

"I'se sellin' with Skitts." He said. "He says dat I bring more customers an' dat youse hog me." His face screwed up and I scowled at Skittery before smirking.

"Oh but I wasn't sure if I could sell all o' mine today Tumbler." I said, pouting slightly, as Skittery's eyes widened and he scowled. "I'se needin' a strong boy to help me today." Tumbler blinked and beamed brightly and I smirked as I knew I'd won.

"Heya Skittery, can I sell with Charlie taday? An' I sell with ya in da afternoon?" He pleaded, catching up with the older boy. Skittery shrugged and I sniggered as we came up to the distribution office.

"What's it say?" I called up to Snitch. He shook his head and came down.

"You call dat a headline?" He asked, pointing at the billboard. "I get better stories from the coppers an' all dem." I spat on the ground and climbed over the fencing that surrounded the Horace Greeley statue, instead of going around it.

"We need a good assassination." I said. "How 'bout an earthquake or a war?"

"How 'bout a crooked politician?" Snipeshooter asked and Blink threw his cap at him.

"Hey stupid, dat ain't news no more!" He shouted as we hurried up to the gates of the distribution center. "Dat's old old news." I snorted and wove through the boys before yelping as I got pushed to the ground. Itey pulled me up almost straight away and I scowled as Oscar and Morris Delancey carried on towards the front of the line before pushing Snipeshooter to the ground. Jack moved and pulled him up almost as fast as Itey reacted, and I carefully rounded the crowd before squeezing in next to Blink.

"You shouldn't be callin' people lousy little shrimps Oscar, 'less youe referring to da family resemblance in ya brudder here." Jack said, stooping down slightly. I snorted and rested my arm on Racetrack's shoulder, smirking, as we waited for the inevitable fight.

"Eh, five ta one Cowboy skunks 'em huh? Whose bettin'?" Race asked loudly, throwing in his two cents worth. I snorted and he chucked my chin as everyone shot him down.

"Yeah dat's right, it's an insult." Jack said, moving from Oscar to Morris. "An' so's dis." He knocked off the older Delancey's hat and took off, running through the crowd of newsies, and we all split, following his progress. Blink kept me with him and I laughed as Jack knocked the Delancey's over, swinging around the overhang of a bakery. They fell down and Jack made his triumphant return to the front of the line as the boys all patted him on the back before he was knocked forward, tackled by Morris, and I pushed through.

"C'mon Jackie, soak da puff." I yelled as Jack caught Oscar up and tricked Morris into hitting his own brother. They fell over and I surged forward, propelled by the mob of newsboys, as Jack climbed up the gates grinning widely. Suddenly, something knocked against my side and I jumped, looking down to see a boy of about eight or nine push past, a wooden sword in his hand as the circulation bell rang. The boys moved forward and I grabbed the kids hand, making sure he didn't get run over, and he grinned before following me into the line. The Delancey's pushed past me and I pulled a face at them before looking down as the kid grinned.

"Thanks mister." He said. "I thought I was gonna get pulled away." I snorted and let go, crouching down to his level, and chucked his chin.

"Guess what kiddo, I'se gotta secret but I'se think I can trust ya." I said before looking around like it was really important. His eyes grew wide and he nodded.

"You can trust me, really, cross my heart and all that." He said, literally crossing his heart. I grinned and leaned close.

"Well, youse just called me mister, but I'se actually a girl." I whispered. "An' I'se the second best girl newsie in New York." His eyes bugged and I stood up before moving towards the counter.

"Hiya Mister Wiesel sir. Lovely day today ain't it?" I asked, leaning against Crutchy. "Now did Oscar count out Crutchy's papes proper?" I asked teasingly, smirking as I winked at the boy, before sliding my money under the bars. "Fourty-five papes, iffen you please." Weasle slid the newspapers under the metal and I picked them up before jumping down to the ground.

"Anything good?" I asked, checking the front page.

"Ah, baby born with two heads." Race muttered and I snorted, leaning over to see.

"Ah stuff it, I'll find out on da way." I said, straightening up. "Heya Tumbler, ya comin"? The kid I saved form the crowd looked up and I winked at him before setting off with Tumbler by my side.

* * *

><p>"Aw look at dis Charlie." Tumbler whined, pointing at his headline. He was down to his third last paper and I was clean. "Trolley Strike Drags on for Third Week. Dat ain't a headline." I smiled and tapped his cap.<p>

"So dat makes it Trolley Strike takes Heads? Make it sometin' dat says there's a headless person out here." I suggested. Tumbler was honestly one of the cutest newsies but he hadn't been one for very long. Skittery and Dutchy found him little over three weeks ago when he tried to steal from Dutch, and he had found a mother in me and an older brother in Skittery.

"C'mon, sell 'em on da way." I said, standing up. He nodded and moved ahead, shouting out the headline I'd offered. He got rid of his last papers and we strolled along the road until Tumbler stiffened.

"You hear dat Charlie?" He asked, turning around. "Hey it's Jack! An' da new boys." I turned around, finally hearing the bulls whistle, and saw Jack race across the road followed by the little kid and his older brother. They passed us and Jack winked.

"Hiya Charlie, biya Charlie." He shouted before ducking up into a building. The bulls were close and I pushed Tumbler into the nearest shop before hiding myself, and I held my breath as the bulls tore up and into the building, clearly hell-bent on following Jack. Every newsie knows you don't acknowledge other newsies when you're being chased by the bulls, because then you'll end up getting the other one chased as well.

"All clear?" Tumbler peered around me and I nodded, opening the door and letting him out first, before following. "Whattaya reckon dey were chasin' Cowboy for?" He asked as we headed towards Tibby's. I shrugged and tipped my head back, running a hand through my hair.

"Who knows?" I replied. "It's Cowboy, an' that's that. Now, you wanna try an' improve da truth as to why he was runnin' when we tell da guys?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He grinned and bounded forward, humming a jaunty little tune.

* * *

><p>"…an' den Charlie jest pushed me through da shop, an' flew in herself! Ain't that cool huh Skittery?" I hid a smile as Tumbler practically hung off Skittery but Blink didn't share my reservations. He started snickering, which turned into a full blown laugh as Skittery shot him a venomous glare.<p>

"Alright you guys, we're closed now." Tibby came up to our table and I looked around. We were the last table and everything else was shut down and closed. I stood up and dropped a dime into Tibby's hand before swinging Tumbler off Skittery and onto my back.

"C'mon guys, let's go." They nodded and we headed out and back to the Lodge House.

"Charlie, where's Jack?" Tumbler asked sleepily. I shrugged and looked at the two older boys for help but they shook their heads.

"He's probably at the lodge or something." I replied. "Don't worry, Cowboy's a big boy." He nodded and dropped his head against my back. I rolled my eyes as Skitts and Blink made me walk between them and they just smirked.

"Youse may look like a boy but that don't change the fact that youse a goil." Blink said. "Sides, ya got a kid on ya back so youse ain't in a position ta be fightin'." I pulled a face at his logic and turned down Duane Street, stooping over slightly as Tumbler started to get heavier.

"Boy how much has dis kid been eatin'?" I asked, adjusting his weight ad we walked up the steps. "He's weighin' a ton." Blink, like a true gentleman, held the door open for me and I staggered up the steps and into the bunkroom. I passed Tumbler off to Mush and climbed up into the bunk I shared with Blink, hanging my cap on the post.

"Youse seen Jackie?" Mush asked after putting the kid to sleep. I shook my head and propped myself up on my elbows, watching as Mush and Blink set up a poker game.

"He's prob'ly with Race or somewhere." I said, barely supressing a yawn. "I ain't seen him since dis morning." Mush nodded and started to shuffle the cards as I dropped my head back onto the pillow.

"Get some sleep Charlie." Blink said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ealasaid Una:_ Thank you so much. It's surprisingly hard to get a girl to fit in with the boys so that makes me feel very accomplished that you say that. I'll try to work more on her relationship with Blink, I kind of figured it floated away as I got more into the movie._**  
><strong>DiAmOnDsrBlUe: <em>Thank you very much, I do try. Haha I will<br>_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any affiliations. I do own Charlie, Rabbit, Blondie and the Queens and Mids gang. Though not the concept of the Queens/Mids gang._  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"The usual, Mister Wiesel sir." I chirped, handing him the money. He flicked it back at me and I frowned. "What the hell? Dat's da right amount!" He shook his head.<p>

"Nah, the price has gone up. It's ten cents a hundred now." Weasel said, smirking. Blink pushed me out of the way and slammed his money down.

"Whattay mean?" He asked sharply. "We don't got dat much." He said before turning around. "You hear dat Jack? They jacked up da prices!"

"It's ten cents a hundred now." I said furiously. "It's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell." Blink nodded, getting worked up.

"Now dey jacked up da price!" He yelled. "Can ya believe dat?"

"This'll bust me." Skittery agreed. "I'm barely makin' a livin' right now." We all nodded.

"**_I'll_** be back sleepin' on da streets." Boots muttered.

"**_I'll_** be back an' joinin' ya." I replied, sitting down at his feet. I patted my pockets for a cigarette before striking a match against my boot. The others all started muttering and I cracked my neck as Race snapped at Mush before Jack stepped up to the grate.

"Why da jack up Weasel?" He asked. Weasel shrugged and licked his finger before holding it up.

"Why not? It's a nice day." He and the Delancey's started guffawing at their stupid little joke and I flicked my cigarette at them, smirking when Oscar yelped, and Jack sat down on the steps.

"It ain't fair." Boots said. "We ain't got no rights at all."

"C'mon, it's a rigged deck, dey got all da marbles okay." Race said angrily, with nearly all the boys agreeing, in some way or another. Mush gave up and went to go get his papes but Jack pushed him back.

"Nobody's goin' anywhere." He yelled. "They can't get away with dis." I stood up and started playing with a lit match as Les pushed everyone away.

"Clear out, give him some room and let him think." The kid said, taking the seat next to Jack. Race offered him a cigarette and I lit it quickly before stepping back. The boys all leaned in, waiting for Jack's verdict, and Race rolled his eyes before trying to hurry him up. I jumped when Weasel started hitting the grate suddenly.

"Hey, World employees only on this side of the gate!" He sneered.

"Aw shaddup ya lousy bum!" I shouted in reply, throwing a pebble at the now closed window.

"Hey listen." Jack called, settling us down. "One ting's for sure, if we don't sell papes den nobody sells papes. Nobody goes frew dose gates till dey put da price back down." He said.

"Like a strike?" David asked in amusement.

"Nah, like marbles, yeah like a strike." I snorted, running a hand through my hair."...Wait, you serious?" I backtracked, looking back at Jack in shock.

"Jack I was joking." David said, jumping down. "We can't strike, we don't have a union."

"But if we go on strike, den we are a union right?" Jack asked, grasping for straws.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." David corrected. "Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but I don't-"

"Yeah we organise." Jack exclaimed, leaping up. "Crutchy start taking collection. Get all da newsies in New York togedder." I shrugged and dropped my money into Crutchy's cap before following Jack.

"Jack you saw what happened to those trolley workers." David said. I gasped and slapped my hand over his mouth but the idea had been planted.

"Dat's anudder good idea. Any newsie dat don't join us, we bust dere heads open." Jack said. I squealed as Blink swung me around and followed after Jack. We crossed the road and stopped around the Mister Greeley statue.

"Now listen." Jack shouted. "Pulitzer and Hearts an' all dem udder rich fella's, dey own dis city. So dey really think a bunch of street rats can make any difference?" He asked. I shook my head and leaned on Blinks shoulder.

"The choice has gotta be yours." Jack continued. "Are we just gonna take what they give us or are we gonna strike?" He asked. I exchanged uneasy looks with Blink and gnawed on my thumbnail. We can't afford to strike but we can't afford to sell the papes either.

"What do you think?" I asked him lowly. He shrugged and I frowned, looking back at Les, Davey and Jack.

"Strike!"

* * *

><p><em>[Insert the lovely uplifting song; The World Will Know]<em>

"We gotta get word out to all the newsies in New York." Jack said, resting his hands on Davey's shoulders. "I need some o' does…uh whattaya call 'em?"

"Ambassadors?" David asked hesitantly and Jack nodded.

"Yeah dose." He moved up the steps of the World Building. "Youse guys gotta be ambastards and go tell de udders dat we on strike." He said. I sniggered and Blink tapped my cap down as he volunteered for Harlem and Race took Mids.

"Alright,Charlie, you go with Race. Specs, Bumlets and Skittery, you take Queens." Jack instructed, ignoring the catcalling that erupted when he added Skittery's name. "Pie Eater, Snoddy youse take East. Snipes you go with 'em. What about Brooklyn, who wants Brooklyn?" The newsies fell silent, shuffling their feet, and I took my chance and ran after Racetrack.

"Heya Race, what was with that thing for Queens?" I asked as we headed towards Mid-Town. "Hey, Rabbit lives in there don't she?" He nodded and lit a cigar, breathing in the smoke before blowing out his nose.

"Yeah, dem whistles was 'cause ev'ryone reckons Skitts fancies her." He explained, crossing the road. "Dat's how he got his name ya know. Jack introduced her ta us and Skitts nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised she was a goil." He laughed and I cracked my knuckles anxiously.

"So what about Mids? Are dey good?" I asked. Race nodded.

"Oh yeah, we's got a good relation with Queens and Mids. Queens 'cause of Jack and Rabbit and Mids 'cause of Snitch and Blondie." He said. "So all we gotta do is explain da fact we got jacked prices, an' considerin' dat the two of 'em always follow us, dey gonna get a jack up tomorrow." I nodded and we hurried along. With the trolleys on strike, it took longer to get to Mid Town than usual, but we got there eventually.

"Alright, stay close." Race said. "Mids is good, but some o' da non-newsies'll take a bite outta anything fresh. Pull your cap down low." I obeyed and he walked quickly along, turning streets until we stopped in front of the Mid Town Lodge House. A couple of newsboys were lounging outside and they tipped their hats when Race approached.

"Mornin' fella's. Youse working today or not?" He asked. They shook their heads and we all swiped our caps off our heads as a lady walked past, smiling gently at us, before Race turned back. "Look, any chance that Kit or Blondie are in? We need ta speak to 'em real urgently." One of them nodded and disappeared while the other offered a cigarette to me and Race.

"How's it hangin' Racetrack?" I looked up and Race hastily pulled his cap off, bowing lowly.

"Blondie, your beauty has not been surpassed since da last time I'se saw ya." He said, kissing the girl's hand. And she was beautiful, with long dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and skin the colour of milk chocolate. Ironic, considering her nickname.

"What can I do fer yer Race?" She asked before stepping around him to lift my cap up. "Oh, is she fer meh? She's gorgeous." I blushed and Race snorted.

"Not likely. Charlie's one o' us now Blonde. She stays dat way." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, can we talk ta ya quickly?" She nodded and gathered her faded blue skirt before leading us into the Lodge House. It was nearly empty, except for a couple of young boys which Blondie quickly shooed out.

"An' make sure de udders stay out till I call fer yer." She said gently. They nodded and scampered out as she sat down, gesturing for us to do so as well. "So what can I'se do fer yer Race?" She asked.

"Well, our prices got jacked up taday, at the distribution center, an' Jack's called a strike." He said, wasting no time. "Now ya see here, if it's only 'Hattan dat strikes, den it's only 'Hattan dat suffers. So we're heading all round New York, ta see what youse all say." He waited and she closed her eyes, chewing her lip and picking at the hem of her skirt. A full minute passed before she finally opened her eyes.

"I'se gonna wait ta see what Conlon says." She said finally. "It's a good cause, but the endin' ain't so clear so I ain't risking my boys till I know we got somethin' ta back up." Race nodded and she turned to me.

"Iffen you understand, I'se only got seven kids an' meself ta sell papes in Mids. So I won't liken ta join till we'se got sufficient power, like Brooklyn." She explained. "So send one o' ya boidies, if ya please, ta tell me if Conlon joins." Race nodded and stood up, kissing her hand.

"Tank ya for listening Blondie." He said. "I'se know we can count on ya when da time calls." She nodded and stood up, draping her arms around me.

"I thank ya fer comin' all da way out here." She said, pulling back. "Can I trouble yer with a glass o' brandy?" She asked. Race's eyes lit up but I shook my head.

"No, sorry. We'se gotta get back an' report ta Jack. Race, c'mon." I tugged at the older boys arm and she laughed, nodding.

"Of course. Race git outta here 'fore I call in Snitch." She said, walking us to the door. "I'll talk wit' Tag an' Kit an' see what they says, but in the meantime, I ain't gonna trouble my boys till Conlon joins." I nodded and she kissed us on the cheek before closing the door. Race started walking and I hurried to catch up.

"So is Tag the leader of Queens?" I asked. Race nodded and lit another cigar, puffing on the smoke, as we made our way slowly back to Manhattan.

* * *

><p>"Now all we gotta do is wait for Brooklyn." I muttered, hoisting myself up onto the Mister Greeley statue. Jack, Boots and Davey had set off for Brooklyn about twenty minutes ago and I was bored out of my mind.<p>

"So I heard ya met Blondie." Snitch and Swifty appeared in front of me and I jumped, hitting my head against the metal knee of Horace Greeley. I cursed, rubbing the sore spot, and glared at the two.

"Yeah I did. What of it?" I growled, searching for a cigarette. Five seconds in the company of just Swifty was enough to send you crazy, but add Snitch, Specs and Skittery then you're ready to fall off the Brooklyn Bridge. Boots has started to call them the Four S's behind their back.

"Well, what did you think of her?" Snitch prodded. I shrugged.

"She knows how to lead." I admitted. "An' she's gorgeous ta boot as well." Snitch nodded and Swifty clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, makes ya wonder how she ended up wit' a bum like Snitch huh?" Swifty asked, ducking the half-hearted swipe the pickpocket sent him. "She's almost as big a player as Spot Conlon. Speak of which, glad ya ain't going wit' Jack an' Davey aye? Spot'd ignore dem and kill ya." He laughed and I paled. "Not actually kill ya, Spot'd just go for ya, cause yer pretty and ain't from Brooklyn." I blushed and Snitch howled with laughter, pinching Swifty's cheeks.

"Aw not like dat ya bum. Just dat she is. Blondie is gorgeous, and so Charlie's real pretty like." Swifty said defensively. I smirked and eventually, they drifted away, arguing about the possibility of Tag or Cookie having a shot with Swifty.


	4. Apology Note

Sorry guys, have lost my USB with all my stories and ideas on it so I'll be writing the rest of these chapters from scratch so bear with me for a few weeks or so. I'm really sorry about this, since I know you probably hate it when a new chapter note comes up and it's an Author Note. Don't worry, I'm writing as fast as I can and hopefully _'The Newsie_' should be up and running soon


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you go. Chapter 4 up and running, and you have a One Shot as well on my page. Hows that?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Charlie, Rabbit, Blondie, Ace, Dice etc...**

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Jack, Boots and David returned, empty handed though. I pulled my knees up as Jack leaned against my feet, and Race shot off asking about Spot.<p>

"Well he was concerned 'bout us bein' serious, you imagine dat?" Jack said, patting the toe of my boot as Race shifted.

"Well, we oughtta ease off a little, ya know." The Italian said awkwardly, spurring Blink and Mush to point out their views. It was pretty much the same as Blondie's argument, about numbers.

"I definitely think we oughtta forget about it fo' a little while." Skittery said, fiddling with a cigarette, and avoiding Jack's burning glare.

"Oh do ya? Really?" He asked, starting to get angry. "Who are we kiddin' here? Spot was right, this is just a joke to you guys huh?" I cracked my knuckles and jumped down before turning to face them.

"Why are you guys so concerned about Spot Conlon anyways?" I asked. "I reckon we oughtta show him what he's missin' out on, 'cause I heard he loves a fight. So bugger Spot and have a fight, soak the scabs, an' show Brooklyn they hafta join!" I said, pounding my fist into my palm. "Davey, what's that fancy saying, in Latin or somethin', about grabbing the day?" David furrowed his eyebrows and Blink looked at me like I'd started dancing a jig with a bucket on my head.

"Carpe diem?" David asked. "Seize the day?" I nodded and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Yeah that! If youse guys are gonna be wussy little babies only 'cause Brooklyn ain't got ya back, then that's your fault. I just expected more from the strongest newsie gang I know." I folded my arms across my chest and Jack smirked as the boys puffed out their chests and the circulation bell tolled.

"Anybody heah dat?" He asked loudly.

"No!"

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"SOAK 'EM!"

* * *

><p>"Charlie, I don't want you getting' hurt so youse stay with Nicky, Les an' Snipes 'til the fights over." Blink instructed me, pushing me towards the other boys.<p>

"Why? I can fight jus' as good as youse guys." I protested. "Me an' Nicky at least should, he's only fourteen." Blink shook his head and I glowered at him before allowing Nicky and Snipeshooter to pull me over to the side before he ducked into the crowd with a parting order for Nicky and Snipeshooter to keep me away.

"Bloody little prig." I muttered foully as the first three scabbers came peacefully into our cause.

"It's 'cause youse a girl." Nicky said, standing on a crate with his arms folded. "If youse was like my sister, I'd make ya stay outta it too." I stuck my tongue out at him and he replied in kind before Jack faced off against a real tall boy and slapped his papes out of his hands as Skittery blocked his way from behind. The guy faltered for a moment before slamming into Jack and twisting around Skittery.

"But youse ain't my sister so I ain't keep watch on ya." Nicky shouted before disappearing into the growing fight. I grinned and jammed my cap over my hair before heading after him.

"Hey Charlie, rotten food!" Snipeshooter handed me a couple of tomatoes and I jumped up onto the platforms before pelting them at the door as one of the Delancey brothers opened it. They slammed it shut and the fruit splattered onto the glass as I swore, sore that I'd missed.

"Charlie, what'd I say!" Blink cried out before throwing a balled up paper at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and squealed as he lifted me off the platform, grinning widely. "I told ya-"

"I'se saying this is a win for us!" I shouted over him before laughing as the boys managed to tip over the paper carriage.

"Charlie, Blink, cheese it! It's da bulls!" Boots ran past, pulling on Blink's arm, and we pelted out of the center and down the road, splitting as the bulls rode past. We regrouped at the Horace Greeley statue and Jack grinned, breathing heavily.

"Dunno why youse panting Jack, youse s'posed ta be fit." I muttered, leaning on Blink's shoulder. Jakc scowled at me before leaning against the statue and I lit up a cigarette.

"Right, Crutchy do a headcount, Charlie spot me a light will ya doll?" He asked, picking out a cigarette. I lit the end of it with my match before crunching it under my foot before realising Crutchy hasn't said anything.

"Crutchy?" Jack called out. "Dammit, Crutchy!" Race bit off the end of his cigar and I heaved a breath in before kicking out at an iron bar on the fence that surrounded the statue before turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Blink asked. I served him an interesting hand sign and spat off to the side.

"Bridey Street. Don't wait up on me." I snapped before storming off. Wisely, Blink didn't follow. Bridey Street is the one place where I work off my anger. I found it about two weeks after I became a newsie, when I was running from Morris Delancey, and it's got the nicest little park ever. No one goes there, because of the reputation Bridey Street has, but once you're in that little spot of mine everything is forgotten. That's where I was now.

"Heya Charlie, just go on up." Serena, a little Cuban woman, owned the prettiest garden ever and that's where I went now. Over the years, Serena had built up this little garden to have a small waterfall and various plants from Cuba and all over and in a way, Serena was to me, what Medda Larkson is to Jack.

"You feelin' alright kiddo?" She asked, stepping out and holding a cup of tea. "I heard about your strike, it's very brave of you guys." She smiled and held out the cup, which I accepted gratefully.

"Thanks Serena." I murmured as she sat down next to me. "It just pisses me off, what Pulitzer thinks he can do. I mean, we just made our point and now he's gone and done taken Crutchy. Crutch ain't gonna survive in da Refuge, Rabbit an' Jack barely did!" Serena shrugged and looped an arm around my shoulders.

"I can't say anything to make it better doll, an' you know it." She said, squeezing my arm. "But instead of thinking about how Crutchy'll do, how about you think about what to do next, to avenge Crutchy?" She suggested. I nodded, half-thinking, and she kissed my head before standing up.

"I'll be downstairs if you needs anything sweetheart." She said before leaving. I stayed where I was thinking. Because Serena was right, we did need to do something to avenge Crutchy. The first thing I thought of was to soak the scabbers, but Serena wouldn't really approve, she hates violence. Something instead, but my mind came up blank.

"Charlie? Youse okay?" I jumped, nearly spilling the tea out of my cup, as Itey appeared. "Sorry, I thought ya heard me." I shook my head and slid over, patting the space next to me.

"Jackie sent ya?" I asked, setting the cracked cup on the bench. "I didn't think he knew about this place." Itey shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Nah, Blink told me to head out." He said. "All I had ta do was ask for a girl called S'rena an' you'd be there. This is a pretty place." He looked around and I nodded, looking down.

"Yeah it is." I said before standing up. I held out a hand and hauled Itey up. "C'mon, we better head back huh?" He nodded and I hurried down the steps, handing Serena her cup back, before nearly running out the door. I heard Itey call out, and his boots pounded into the cobblestones as he tried to catch up with me.

"Hey Charlie, why the rush?" He asked, grabbing onto my wrist. I gripped his fingers and started pulling him along.

"Hurry up Itey, I gots an idea." I said, fully turning around to pull on him. "I need ta tell Jack an' the others." Itey smirked and tugged me down an alley before bursting out into the top of Duane Street.

"Hold up, where…how?" I gaped, looking down Duane Street to see the Lodge House at the very end, and a nameless street at the other end of the alley.

"You hadn't noticed we left Bridey Street and got onta Foster Road." Itey explained. "See, that alley connects Foster an' Duane tagedder and Bridey is jus' behind that." He grinned crookedly and pulled me along down to the Lodge House.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ealasaid Una: **_**Thank you very much. I kind of figured that would be how Race would tell it, in that he wouldn't beat around the bush with a leader. Thanks for the review on the oneshot as well.**_

* * *

><p>"Everyone remain calm." I snorted and Blink squeezed my shoulder.<p>

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack shouted, ignoring David all together and we surged into the distribution center, pushing the scabbers back. They stumbled back and started pounding on the walls and gates until the very far one opened up to reveal a massive group of men, easily double our gang, and armed to the teeth with clubs and chains. Well, shit.

"Nicky, get Charlie outta here!" Blink yelled as Race shouted something out. I whirled, knowing Nicky could easily toss me around, despite being a year younger. He shrugged apologetically and reached for my arm, just as another much bigger one wrapped around my neck.

"Shit, Charlie!" Blink couldn't reach me and another man was restraining Nicky. I squirmed and slammed my foot down before elbowing the man in the face. He staggered back and I lunged forward, smashing my fist into Nicky's captor's nose. Blood started dribbling out but it was enough and the boy jerked his head back, finishing the job, before pushing me into a corner. The crips were mostly circling Jack so Nicky and I were safe, for the most part.

"I am so sick of being manhandled!" I snapped, kicking at one of the men who came to close. He fell back, tripping over something, and hit his head. "Snipes, Boots! Where are youse?" I heard Snipeshooter yell from somewhere nearer the circle, but forgot it as I stared upwards.

"It's Brooklyn!" Mush shouted as several boys jumped and landed on the fire escapes of the center. As one, they all swung their arms up and locked onto a target with their slingshots, before firing.

"Right, let's get cracking." I muttered, picking up a stray billy stick and belting someone over the head with it. I fought my way towards Blink and he pulled me up onto the platform before pushing me down and knocking someone out over my head. I grinned and returned the favour, kicking the legs out from under a man and knocking him out with my stick.

"I'm officially claiming this as mine now!" I shouted before pounding someone in the nose as the gates to the center swung open and I stared. "Shit, is that all of Brooklyn?" I asked, tugging on Blink's sleeve. He shrugged before joining in the melee as both Manhattaners and Brooklynites managed to pushed the crips back from where they came. I grinned and spotted Boots and Snipes, lunging towards them and rapping them over the head with my knuckles.

"Ow, what was that for?" Snipes whined, rubbing his head.

"That was for leavin' me an' Nicky." I said before slapping their shoulders. "But that was for a good job, I saw ya deck one o' them real hard." Boots shuffled his feet and I squealed as someone hooked their hands under my arms, and pulled me up onto the platform and into a hug.

"Jack! Boys, freeze!" I looked down, my arms slung around Blink and Spot's neck, as a reporter set up a camera, yelling for us to freeze.

"Blink…" I trailed off and he turned to the camera, still grinning.

"Alright guys!" Jack said loudly and we all turned to the camera, just as David yelped in pain, hopping up and down and holding his foot.

"Freeze!"

* * *

><p>"So what? You get ya pitcha in the papes so what's that getcha huh?" I looked up, drying my hands on my trousers, as the bathroom door swung shut behind me.<p>

"What, we get our pitcha in the papes? Where is it, lemme see!" I said, pushing past Dutchy and Itey. Racetrack shot Skittery a smug look and pushed his face away.

"Ya glum and dumb, what's the matter witchu?" He asked. "You're in da papes, you're famous. You're famous, you get anythin' you wants. And dat's what's so great about New York!" He slapped the table and I nodded, clapping my hands.

"So let's have some ideas den." Jack said, bringing us all back down to earth.

"We hafta show people where we stand." I said, thinking. "Like where we stand in the papes."

"Well mine is the only one printing any strike news so far." Denton said.

"So we need ta do somethin' so big, dat da other papers are gonna feel stupid if dey try an' ignore us." Jack said. "Like a rally, a newsie rally. With the kids from all ovah New York. So we make it the biggest, loudest, noisiest blowout this town's ever seen!" I grinned, leaning on Blink's shoulder as Tibby placed a tray of drinks on the table. I grabbed one and David held his up.

"The lot of us, we ain't goin' away." Jack said. "We'll fight to damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake." I nodded and held my glass up.

"To our man Denton." Davey proposed. I drained my glass and set it back down before looking at Jack.

"If we'se goin' on strike for real, we're gonna need signs and crap right Davey?" I asked. The schoolboy nodded and I smirked, patting Blink on the back.

"Nothin' rude though Charlie." He said and I slumped as Davey fixed me with a surprised look.

"Not even-"

"No."

"But I could make it about-"

"No." Blink wouldn't budge and I pouted, leaning my head on his shoulder, and looking up at him through big eyes. But he still shook his head.

"Sign'll say Strike or somefing like dat." Jack interceded. "Nofing else. Enda story."

"Aww man."

* * *

><p>"Here, dat nice an' polite?" I asked, thrusting a sign into Blink's face. He pulled back and turned his head slightly to read it properly before nodding.<p>

"It'll do." He said, messing up my hair. I hissed and batted his hand away before jumping on him, climbing around to his back before giving him a noogie.

"Alright! I give!" He cried before going completely still and silent. I looked up and frowned, seeing a man dressed nearly all in black, saunter through the Lodge House door. I quietly slipped off Blink's back and peered around his shoulder.

"Blink, he was the one who was chasin' Jack dat time when Tumbler was tellin' youse." I whispered, flinching when the man looked around and stopped at me. He lips curled into a half smirk and he turned around, missing the face I pulled at him, as Snipeshooter stifled a laugh. He reached for the book and Kloppman snapped into action, firmly pulling the tattered old thing out of his hands and behind the counter.

"Can I be helping yer with anything?" He asked, all business. The man glanced around once more and again, I pulled another face.

"You have a boy here who calls himself Jack Kelly, I wish to see him." He demanded. I exchanged a glance with Blink and shook my head.

"Ain't ever heard o' him." I said. "An' I gone all over 'Hattan." Blink nodded to reaffirm my statement.

"Any o' you boys ever heard o' Jack Kelly then?" Kloppman called out.

"Unusual name fo' dese parts." Specs said, leaning against the banister.

"Oh you mean Jack Kelly?" Race swaggered forward, smirking. "Yeah he was here. But he put an egg in his shoe and…beat it." I snorted as Race stuck a cigar in his mouth, looking mighty proud of himself, and the man made to go towards the Italian but stopped himself.

"I have reason to believe he is an escaped prisoner, highly dangerous." The man said and Kloppman showed the finest piece of acting this side of New York, stammering as he searched for his files, ignoring Jack as he danced behind the man and pulled the stupidest face I'd ever seen before ducking behind the strike signs and Race held out a hand.

"Give ta the Newsie Strike Fund mister?" He asked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>So just as a little note; in Seize the Day, that kid with the papaer hat on his head who is play fighting with Les? Yeah, that's Nicky. Check out my Deviantart account for pictures of the characters.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**mouse1592: _Thank you very much, I shall._**

**Ealasaid Una: _Thanks_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, that right goes to Kenny Ortega and Disnye. I do own Charlie, Rabbit, Blondie and both the characters in the Queens and Mid-Town crew.**

* * *

><p>"Blink!" I shrieked, running around the Lodge House. "Where the hells are ya, ya mad bastard!" Snipeshooter pointed to the stairs and I nodded before flying up them and into the bunkroom. "Itey, you seen Blink?" He shook his head and I groaned, running a hand through my growing hair.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping my hands before they pulled my hair out.

"Accordin' ta Jack, we'se s'posed ta wear our best tonight." I started. "Cept I ain't got nofin' clean ta wear." I picked at my shirt, which was now a muddy dirty green, and Itey sighed.

"Youse about my size, so ya can borrow some o' my clothes." He said, reddening a bit. I sniggered and pinched his cheek.

"Ya wear red good, should do it moah often." I said, snorting as he flinched away.

"Aw shaddup. There, there and there." He flung clean trousers, an undershirt and a dark blue button up at me and I grinned thankfully at him.

"Cheers Itey, I owe ya." I called out before slamming the bathroom door shut behind me. I scrambled out of my dirty worn clothes and pumped a basin full of water before soaking a cloth in it and scrubbing myself clean. I managed to dribble it over my back before drying quickly and pulling the trousers up. They looked like Itey's second best pair, soft clean brown full length trousers. They hung low on my hips so I was going to have to borrow suspenders from someone, I thought as I pulled the clean undershirt on. I quickly buttoned up the overshirt and, holding my pants up properly, I shuffled out of the bathroom.

"Hey Itey, ya got a spare pair of suspenders?" I asked and he hid a grin as he handed me a pair of charcoal grey ones. I thanked him and straightened up before holding my arms out to him.

"I think the shirt was a size too big." I muttered, examining the cuffs which dangle near the tips of my fingers. He snorted and stepped forward, easily rolling them up to my elbows. "Cheers. You know, I hope you don't plan on getting' these back." I said casually. "They're pretty damn comfortable." He shrugged and stepped back as I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I pass, oh wise one o' clothes?" I asked sarcastically. He pulled a face and nodded, swiping my cap off my bed, before tilting it slightly on my head.

"Dere, now youse all good." He said before holding out an arm. "Wouldja care fer an escort milady?" I laughed and looped my arm through his.

"Why tank ya kind sir." I replied as we walked towards the stairs. The front room was more crowded than before, as the Four S's, Dutchy, Nicky and Racetrack were there now.

"Excuse me, pretty lady on my arm, boys move." Itey announced, pushing Swifty out of the way.

"Lady, I don' see no lady." Race said, looking around. "However, I do see a Charlie dat is in dire need of an escort fer dis evenin'." I laughed as Racetrack promptly linked his arm through my free one.

"Well it must be my lucky day." I joked. "Two handsome boys on me arms, willin' ta die fer me." Swifty snorted and I turned back to stick my tongue out at him. "Youse just jealous Swift dat ya ain't gotta handsome beau next ta ya." Snipeshooter and Nicky sniggered and Swifty promptly threw his arm around Specs and Snitch's waist before pulling Skittery to him as well.

"You were sayin'?" He asked, beaming brightly, before his face fell as the three boys wiggled out of his grasp making noises of disgust while the rest of us roared with laughter.

* * *

><p>"Carryin' da banner!" Irving Hall erupted in cheers and I whistled loudly, sittin' next ta Race.<p>

"Right, so we come a long way," Jack started, yelling loudly. "But we ain't dere yet! An' maybe is gonna get tougher, but dat's fine, we'll just get tougher wit' it!" I clapped hard and Race slapped me on the back. "But we also gotta get smartah and start listenin' ta my pal Davey! Who says ta stop soakin' da scabs!" I raised an eyebrow and Race snorted.

"Whatta we s'posed ta do to da bums, kiss 'em?" He asked loudly and I echoed the sentiment, laughing.

"Look, any scab I see, I soak. Period." Spot said, stepping forward.

"But that's what they want us to do!" Davey said. "If we get violent, that's just playing into their hands-" Spot broke over him.

"They'll be playin' wit' my hands awright!" He said. "It ain't what dey say, it's what we say. An' nobody ain't gonna be listenin' unless we make 'em!" Suddenly, Serena's advice rung through my head and I blinked.

"hey, maybe Davey's right!" I shouted as the hall started fighting with itself. The newsies around me heard and stopped and I shouted louder. "HEY! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP RIGHT NOW AN' LISTEN!" The last word echoed in the **somewhat** quiet hall and Davey blinked, sending me a look of gratitude as Jack started up again.

"Got no brains." He said. "We startin' ta fight each uddah, it's jus' what da big shots wanna see. Dat we're street trash, street rats wit no brains, no respect foah nuttin' including ourselves." The last mutterings went away and Jack leaned forward.

"So here's how it is; if we don' act tagedder then we're nuttin'. If we don' stick tagedder then we're nuttin' an' if we can't trust each udder then we're nuttin'." He said.

"Yeah tell 'em Jack!" I looked up and snorted, seeing Blink hanging off the side of the mezzanine box.

"So what's it gonna be?" Jack shouted. Race glanced at me and I nodded.

"Yeah we're witchu Jack." He said, and I tipped my cap as Jack asked Spot.

"I say, dat whatchu say…"He paused and looked out before back at Jack. "Is what I say." Jack beamed and spat into his hand before shaking with Spot and holding up both his and Davey's hands. I cheered before letting a loud whistle out as Medda Larkson stepped on stage, in a pink and purple costume that was rather indecent but she made it seem…not so indecent.

Race was shouting, wildly swinging his cap around as Medda smiled brightly.

"Hello newsies, what's new?" She asked, beaming. I laughed and Race comically fell against me, mock-swooning.

"Yer a prat ya know." I said, pushing him off me before squealing as Blink swung me up and around before passing me off to Snitch as he and Race looped arms with Medda. Swifty spun me around before passing me to Dutchy who passed me to Specs who passed me to Itey who danced me after Medda.

"She's amazing!" I shouted as he finished the song. I glanced around, spying Davey, and he met my eyes before jerking his head towards the entrance to the theatre. I looked over and gasped, frantically hitting Itey's shoulder.

"Snyder." I said. "Snyder's here!" He spun around but Davey was already at Jack and pulling him away.

"Shout!" He spun back. "Youse gotta shout Charlie." I nodded and took a deep breath, just as the whistle sounded.

"IT'S DA BULLS, CHEESE IT!" I bellowed as Jack kissed Medda before taking off. Itey grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stage as Medda screamed.

"Racetrack!" I spun but Itey was strong, pulling off stage.

"Charlie, come on, I ain't lettin' ya get hurt." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me away from the fight. "Youse can get out." I shook my head, catching a glimpse of Snipeshooter through the curtain but Itey kept pulling me.

"Charlie leave. There's a room, five doors down on yer right, go frew it and take da next door on da left. An' don't come out 'til ya can't hear no more noise." I shook my head but he pushed me down the hallway and through the door before slamming it shut.

"Itey!" I cried, pounding on the door. But he must have been leaning against it because he banged it once.

"Charlie, shut up." He hissed. "Bulls are comin' an' I'm gonna be actin' so shut it. An' whatever happens, don' come out 'til ya can't hear no more sound." I swallowed and leaned my head against the door, hearing boots hit the floor.

"Oh evenin' officer-Oof!" Itey was cut off, instead grunting painfully, before a sickening crack was heard. "Oh deah me, ain't cha ever had a broken nose afore?" He laughed and it sounded like he took off running because the boots faded away. I slid down the door, breathing heavily, as the fight carried on. I heard Medda screaming from behind me and I turned, pounding on that door.

"Medda! Medda, help me! Get me outta here!" I yelled, kicking at the door. The knob rattled and turned before clicking and light flooded in. Medda gasped, taking in my rumpled clothing, before ushering me into her dressing room.

"Oh my dear, what-Never mind." She shook herself and wiped my face with a hankerchief, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "Stupid of me to ask what happened." She muttered. "Now, you would be from…?

"Manhattan, Miss Medda." I answered dutifully. "I'se from 'Hattan." She gave a watery smile and suddenly folded me into her chest.

"You would be lucky, so smart to hide in there." She said and I shook my head, pulling back.

"It wasn' me. Itey had da idea ta hide me 'cause he said I ain't gonna go ta the Refuge, even fo' da night." I said, swallowing. Medda hushed me and kissed my forehead.

"Now don't you worry." She said. "The boys will be fine. Now, how about you get these two home." She said, stepping aside to reveal…

"Les! Oh my, youse alright." I dropped to my knees and pulled the boy tightly, kissing his head, before pulling back. "Youse ain't been hurt none?" He shook his head, his eyes wide, and I grimaced before looking down.

"Oh dear. Itey ain't gonna be happy with this." I muttered, picking at the ripped shirt. Les' lip wobbled before he crashed into me, sending back onto my backside.

"They're gonna be alright, right?" He asked. "Davey, an' Cowboy an' Race an' them, they'll be alright huh?" I nodded and he picked himself up, letting me stand up, before attaching himself to my hand before the other girl cleared her throat.

"Oh right. Sarah, this is Charlie. She's the bestest newsie girl in Manhattan." Les beamed at me and I snorted, trying not to remember the sound Itey made before running. "Charlie, this is my big sister Sarah." I nodded and wiped my hand on my trousers before holding it out to her.

"I'd say it's nice ta meetcha, but it ain't. Not like dis." I muttered and she nodded before Medda shooed us out.

"It's all gone now." She said quietly. "The boys are all gone, but still. Charlie, take the back door an' take them to the Lodge House." I nodded and pulled Les out the door, making sure Sarah was following.

* * *

><p>"Oh Mister Denton, morning." I stood aside to let the reporter past and he nodded at me.<p>

"Goodbye Charlie." He said before disappearing down the street. I frowned and shook my head before pushing open the door, hitting a body.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry Mister…Skittery, you absolute bastard!" I jumped on the boy, hitting him lightly before standing back. "Youse bloody little-Oof!" A body slammed into me and I looked up to see one blue eye, before pushing myself into Blink's arms.

"You got away huh?" He asked and I nodded, clutching the front of his shirt.

"Yeah, Itey saved me." I muttered. "You…Bloody hell, don't ever do that again." I said, laughing weakly as he pulled back.

"Gee, I'll try not ta get soaked by bulls." He said sarcastically before pulling me to an empty seat.

"We get Jack out of the Refuge tonight." Davey said suddenly. "And from now on, we trust no one but the newsies." I looked up at Blink, wondering what had changed Davey's mind, and he shook his head before pulling me up and out the door.


End file.
